better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Summer Sun Setback
The Summer Sun Setback is the seventeenth episode of Season 10: March of the Oni of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 156th episode overall. Synopsis Twilight is determined to make Celestia and Luna's last Summer Sun Celebration memorable, but things start going horribly wrong. Meanwhile, the Oni try to ruin the Summer Sun Celebration, to destroy the Sun, while Jay, Nya and Lloyd are having tea with the Celestial Guardians of the Sun and the Moon. Plot Prologue The episode begins at Grogar's lair, where Grogar explains to Cozy Glow that because she, Chrysalis, and Tirek failed to retrieve his Bewitching Bell from the top of Mt. Everhoof, they must seek out an alternate source of power to destroy Twilight Sparkle and her friends. As Grogar leaves, Cozy, Chrysalis, and Tirek try to figure out how to use the Bewitching Bell, which they secretly did succeed in retrieving, against him. When they are unable to activate the Bell, Cozy Glow mentions the restricted area of the Canterlot Archives that Twilight once told her about and suggests looking there for information. The last Summer Sun Celebration In Canterlot, Twilight is hard at work planning the upcoming Summer Sun Celebration, having learned from recent experiences to delegate her responsibilities and not get stressed out. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna enter and inform her that this might be the last Summer Sun Celebration to be held before they step down from the thrones and hand things over to Twilight and her friends. When Twilight relays this information to her friends, they fear she will start stressing out like she always does, but she is surprisingly calm and wants to make this last Summer Sun Celebration special. With Discord's arrival, Twilight gives each of her friends one last task to take care of before the Celebration preparations are complete. Meanwhile, Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek sneak into Canterlot under the cover of night and try to infiltrate the Archives. But they have difficulty doing so due to Shining Armor's new security measures around the castle as well as the presence of the Mane Six, Spike, and Discord. Luckily, Chrysalis comes up with an idea and explains it to her fellow villains. Sowing seeds of distrust Following Twilight's instructions, Applejack and Pinkie Pie oversee adjustments to the Celebration catering provided by Braeburn and the Earth ponies of Appleloosa. Tirek, hiding in the bushes nearby, absorbs the magic of a few ponies, causing them to become severely weak. Braeburn, whose magic is also drained, believes it to be the result of contaminated food and warns everyone not to eat any until they figure out what is going on. As the ponies evacuate the area, Tirek steals some of the food. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash meet with the Pegasi from Cloudsdale and their very high-strung coordinator Feather Flatterfly to request changes to the weather. Despite his uncontrollable panic, Flatterfly says he and his team will do their best to fulfill Twilight's wishes. When Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash leave, Cozy Glow approaches Flatterfly and offers to take care of the weather changes for him. Lastly, Rarity and Spike meet with the unicorn team in charge of the ceremony's fireworks display, led by Fire Flare, to communicate Twilight's new vision for the fireworks show. When Rarity and Spike leave, Chrysalis disguises herself as a pony named Crackle Cosette and convinces the troupe that unicorns are superior to Earth ponies and Pegasi and that fireworks shows are a waste of their magical talent. Anything that can go wrong... Back in the castle, Twilight thanks her friends for their help in organizing the Summer Sun Celebration. Celestia and Luna, remembering that Twilight had difficulty raising the sun and moon once before, offer to help her practice using the amulet imbued with their magic. Just as Twilight leaves the room with Celestia and Luna, Braeburn appears to inform Twilight's friends that some of the catered food has gone missing and the Earth ponies are too weak to make more. Then, a royal guard appears and alerts them about sudden hazardous weather patterns. Finally, Fire Flare and her unicorn troupe appear and quit the fireworks show, believing unicorns are too good for such trivial performances. As a result of Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis' schemes, the Summer Sun Celebration preparations devolve into complete chaos. In order to keep Twilight from getting stressed out, her friends decide to try and fix everything before the Celebration begins. Applejack and Pinkie Pie tend to the weak Earth ponies, but they determine that the food is not the cause of their sudden sickness. Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts race to get the hazardous weather under control, and Rarity and Spike try to convince Fire Flare and her team to put on the fireworks show. Meanwhile, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Chrysalis take advantage of the chaos to incapacitate a royal guard, infiltrate the castle, sneak past the patrol of geese, and break into the Archives. No more Twilight-ing Despite her friends' efforts to keep it a secret from her, Twilight eventually discovers the chaotic state of the ceremony preparations. Much to her friends' surprise, Twilight remains perfectly calm and takes charge of the effort to fix everything, with the addition of Celestia and Luna's help. Together, they nurse the weak Earth ponies back to health, clear the sky of hazardous weather conditions, and convince the unicorns to perform. In the end, the Summer Sun Celebration is a huge success. In recognition of how much Celestia and Luna have done for Equestria, Twilight announces a brand new holiday to replace the Summer Sun Celebration: the "Festival of the Two Sisters". Twilight's friends apologize for not telling her about the preparations going wrong, and they are proud of her for getting over her tendency to freak out. Meanwhile, Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Chrysalis steal a book from the Canterlot Archives. When they return to Grogar's lair, Grogar reveals that he has successfully found a new source of power to defeat Twilight and her friends with and plans to set out the next day to claim it. With the book they stole from the Archives, Cozy, Tirek, and Chrysalis resolve to unlock the power of the Bewitching Bell, and Cozy remarks how easy it was to get the Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi at the Summer Sun Celebration to turn on each other. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Braeburn - Michael Daingerfield *Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Discord - John de Lancie *Earth Pony 1 - Nicole Oliver *Earth Pony 4 - Cathy Weseluck *Feather Flatterfly - Sam Vincent *Fire Flare - Kira Tozer *Fluttershy - Andrea Liman *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grogar - Doc Harris *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Palace Guard 1 - Michael Daingerfield *Palace Guard 2 - Sam Vincent *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Tirek - Mark Acheson *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Unicorn 1 - Andrea Libman *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript *The Summer Sun Setback (Transcript) Trivia * Differences between this episode and the original MLP episode * Errors * Gallery The_Summer_Sun_Setback_Title_Card.png|Title card